So We're Official?
by ficsofgreys
Summary: Flirty and fun Merluca one shot based loosely around 15x15
1. Chapter 1

A/N based loosely around 15x15, just a bit of fun to get me writing again. Thoughts and comments greatly appreciated.

It felt like a weight had been lifted off of Meredith's shoulders as she _officially_ told Alex about her relationship with Andrew, the two of them had been keeping things on the down low when their paths crossed in the hospital but it was getting extremely hard to hide it any longer.

Andrew put his name down for many of her surgeries lately, he became a crucial part of her team, not that Meredith ever felt like complaining. He was always two steps ahead of any other resident, in all honesty there was barely any talking most of the time, the two of them so in sync that it never really required any. As for the glances across the table, those were deadly. Andrew's dark eyes would often meet hers, a non-verbal signal that set Meredith's whole body alight. She didn't know where all these feelings had suddenly emerged from but she sure as hell wasn't going to let them slip away.

Meredith wandered down the quiet hallway towards the elevator, pulling out her phone to send Andrew a page to meet her in the attendings lounge. She was feeling brave and as Alex said, their relationship needed reporting to HR as a precautionary measure. Andrew approached the window checking to see if she was inside and a small smile graced his lips as he saw her.

"Dr. Grey, you paged." He spoke, as formal as ever. Double checking the room for any other personnel. They were alone much to his delight.

She looked up a little from the relationship papers she was holding, her face lighting up when she saw him approaching. "Hey, I did yeah." Andrew sat beside her and lifted his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his firm figure. He was instantly comforting; Meredith had shed her lab coat and was beginning to feel a little chilly. "So… we need to fill in this form."

"What's that?" Andrew questioned. He leaned across to gently kiss her temple, his stethoscope digging into Meredith's arm. She reached out to pull it from his neck and disposed of it across the back of the sofa. "_Oh…_" Andrew finally realized the context of the papers and bit his lip to try and conceal his smirk. "So, we're official?"

"I guess we are." Meredith whispered, looking back at the face that was becoming increasingly harder to resist. His lips were never not tempting and after being so out of practice for so long she now found herself wanting to practice all the damn time.

His lips found hers, for just a few sweet seconds until he pulled away, anyone could walk in, after all. "Don't stop." That was Andrew told, he couldn't help but laugh. She tugged at his scrub top to bring him closer, into her personal space so that she could kiss him over and over again, slowly and deeply.

Meredith's cold hands instinctively came into contact with his perfectly sculpted chest, all be it over his top, her hands warmed instantly from the heat that his body radiated. She threw her legs over his lap to trap him in one place, not that Andrew minded. Meredith could do pretty much anything to him in that moment and he'd be perfectly content. She was everything that he wanted and he was going to make sure that he savoured each passing second with her.

The scent of her hair was intoxicating as he kissed her from her forehead to her lips, to her neck. If he had to guess the smell of her shampoo he'd say strawberry and vanilla, he'd barely even noticed it before but now there was no way he'd ever forget it. Meredith's eyes darkened with lust at the continued neck kissing, she gathered her hair to one side so that he could get better access, his teeth grazed gently over her skin for a brief second.

His name escaped her lips, "Andrew." She suddenly grasped the back of his head to pull him into her lips. This time with a desperate amount of passion. The type that caused her lips to tingle from the feel of his, the type that within seconds infected her whole body as if he'd put some kind of magic spell over her.

"Oh!" Meredith sighed, slightly pushing at his chest as she began to feel him harden beneath her. "We should..."

"Yeah, we should... Stop" Andrew finished her sentence, the both of them knowing that their make out session needed to be finished in a more private place.

"I want to." Meredith protests in defence.

He smirks, running his hands down leisurely from her shoulders to snake around her waist. "We'll get round to it."

"Soon. I don't care where." She admits, lowering her lips to his ears to whisper, "I can't take the feel of _this _not being inside me any longer." Her hips circle over his, fully this time. In slow, torturous circles that cause Andrew to take a sharp inhale of air.

"Mer, babe." _Babe, _she'd never heard him call her that before, she liked it and he was making it even harder for her to resist him but they had Jackson's party to attend.

"Some things are worth the wait, Andrew." And with that she climbed off of his lap and headed straight to the bathroom for a shower, a cold one at that.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N__\- Only a short chapter again, sorry about that. Feedback is always appreciated:-) _

The party was short lived and had turned out rather disastrous from the get go. Amelia was having family issues with Owen, again; they seemed to be never ending lately. Meredith was of course sympathetic but _why did it have to be tonight?_ She wanted to spend the night in Andrew's company mostly, getting people used to the idea of seeing them together.

Sneaking into Jackson's spare bedroom resulted in a make out session, it was unanticipated but not at all unwelcome either. Items of clothing would have definitely been regarded from one another's body had Richard not walked in thinking it was the bathroom. That experience in itself was humiliating and quite literally laughable. Meredith pushed Andrew back onto the bed and erupted into perpetual laughter, she could barely breathe at one point. Andrew loved how carefree she was in those moments, a side of her he had barely experienced. Her laugh made his heart fill with a huge amount of pride, the woman who had lost so much had a great amount of joy running through her veins, because of him.

The night became even more eventful when the whole party was promptly evacuated from Jackson's penthouse, a fire in the oven because of a plastic tray catching alight. _Who'd be dumb enough to put plastic in an oven?_ Meredith of course. She had no idea when it came to these things, not to mention the fact that she was flustered as hell after being caught on Andrew DeLuca's lap with her lips against his.

Meredith shuffled around in her purse for her car keys, the cold air getting to her. The building was eventually all cleared by firefighters and there was no longer any reason to wait around outside. "Come on, we don't need to be here. And I can't act like an innocent person for much longer." Meredith spoke, grabbing Andrew's hand to hurry him over to where she parked her car.

"Mhm. We're definitely the guilty ones here. I kinda like it." He whispered, pulling her close to place a tender kiss against her hair.

"We're going to your place." Meredith confirmed, he had already assumed that but didn't want to bring up the subject just in case she'd changed her mind since the last time their plans were spoken. "I'm dying to see it." A smile graced her lips as she glanced up at Andrew; he looked as handsome as ever, even under the dark Seattle sky.

"Okay. But Meredith, if you want to go home to see Ellis I'd totally understand."

"Stop, Ellis is fine with Tanya..." Meredith swore she could feel a heart string pull in that moment. He cared, so much. For her and her children who he'd only briefly met before. "You probably know her actually, Tanya the student nurse who works in Peds. The kids love her and I trust her with my life. Besides.. _abbiamo affari incompiuti, Andrea." _(We have unfinished business, Andrew.)

Andrew raised an eyebrow, he could never quite get used to her speaking Italian. She had kept that a secret entirely for three whole years of knowing him. "_Portami a casa così prosso baciarti all'infinito" _(Drive me home so I can kiss you endlessly.) He replied in a hushed tone and hurried to her door so that he could open it for her.

Meredith parked a little up the street from Andrew's place, she couldn't help but clasp his hand into hers as they walked along the path. His place looked nice from the outside, but then again anywhere was good enough seeing as he had spent the last few months crashing at the hospital after he had decided to move out from Arizona's house.

They both found themselves on his front porch, "Well this is it." Andrew laughed nervously, he was really about to let Meredith Grey into his house. He'd be lying if he said that he'd never imagined this moment before, he had.

"Let me just grab the keys" Without giving him much warning, Meredith's soft lips graced his as an attempt to ground herself. Her mind was ticking overtime with so many thoughts. Kissing him and feeling his physical contact was the only thing that reassured her.

Meredith took in the sight of Andrew's place, it was spacious with a large open plan kitchen and lounge area, the sofas were parallel to the TV and there was a coffee table with a pile of hospital related paperwork on top, she hoped it wasn't papers from her cases which he'd had to bring home to catch up on.

A large framed drawing of Italy hung on the wall beside a shelving until. Meredith stood by it to admire, it was incredibly detailed and looked as if it had taken a while to complete all the little details. Suddenly, Andrew's presence could be sensed behind her. After a moment of comfortable silence he softly gathered Meredith's blonde locks to one side and crashed his lips on the side of her neck to leave her a single kiss. The contact made her skin tingle and a subdued sigh escaped from her throat.

"I drew that." He whispered, turning her around so that he could look into her eyes and appreciate the beauty of her face.

"I'll say it again then..." Meredith raised an eyebrow whilst gazing fiercely into his dark eyes, she was about to bring back a line which she'd already used on him once. "You impress me, DeLuca."


End file.
